The goals of the Hypertensive Retinopathy Study are to understand the relationship between essential hypertension and retinal vascular changes. Twenty-five untreated essential hypertensives and twenty-five matched controls will undergo office blood pressure determination, ambulatory blood pressure determination, echocardiography and high quality retinal photography. A proposed scoring scheme and quantitative measures of retinal vascularity will then be compared in the two groups. The recruitment has been steady. Approximately 1-2 more subjects are required to complete this phase. Once recruitment is complete, data analysis can begin.